I know you're gay !
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: OS de Pauline : Je ne sais pas résumer alors je vais faire court : ZoSan à plein nez et sans me vanter un super lemon en vue et d'après RoronoaAgathou vous allez saigner du nez... beaucoup XD bon j'arrête de me jeter des fleurs je déteste ça ! venez faire un tour quand même, ce n'est qu'un OS avec un LEMON et ça ne vous coûtes rien de cliquer pour voir :)


**Coucou ! Nouvel OS parce que ça m'est venu comme ça et que j'ai été inspirée par une image... un peu... chaude ! Normalement elle est en image de la fic ! Je vous préviens je ne fais pas de suite pour cette fic alors profitez !**

 **je remercie encore et toujours ma super bêta : RoronoaAgathou ! Bon désolée j'ai modifié le temps tout au début parce que tu m'avais mise un imparfait :) et je crois que c'est tout :) Merci à toi pour ta correction !**

 **Et bonne lecture aux autres !**

* * *

 **P.O.V Zoro**

Je trouve que le Cook est tendu en ce moment... J'attends que tout le monde sorte de la cuisine et je l'aborde. Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il est inexistant et dans la lune aujourd'hui et je sais pourquoi. Ça y est il n'y a plus personne, j'y vais. Je m'approche de lui le plus discrètement par derrière alors qu'il commence la vaisselle. Je mets mes mains sur le plan de travail de chaque côté de son corps sexy qui me donne mille et une envie.

\- Hey Cook, je lui susurre à l'oreille, je sais que tu es gay.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Il se retourne en rougissant ce qui confirme une fois de plus mes soupçons.

\- Je parie que tu es du genre à être dominé et que tu AIMES être dominé !

Ses joues se tintent de plus en plus. Il bouge ses doigts nerveusement chose qui me fit doucement sourire.

\- Mais... Mais je ne suis pas gay !

\- Je suis sûr que tu mens parce que tu portes un string en ce moment ! Et il n'y a que les gays qui en mettent chez les hommes !

Il paraît surpris et rougit encore, si c'est possible. BINGO ! J'avais raison.

\- Je... Je ne porte pas ce genre de chose. Il essaie de se défendre mais ça ne marche pas, en tout cas pas avec moi.

Je rapproche mon corps du sien, il veut fuir mais je le bloque en me collant contre lui. Je sens son sexe tendu à travers son pantalon. Je savais que je l'excitais. J'avais bien remarqué ses petites œillades lors de mes entraînements.

\- Soit, tu ne portes peut-être pas de string mais tu es un gay qui aime être dominé !

Cette fois je suis sûr que mes paroles l'excitent, son sexe gonfle contre mon bassin. J'ai envie de le prendre maintenant, mais je vais le faire languir encore un peu. J'aime bien faire traîner les choses.

\- Non ! C'est faux, je... je... je ne suis pas GAY !

\- Pourtant t'as l'air d'aimer ce que je te dis... je lui souffle à l'oreille et passe ma main sur son pantalon, au niveau de sa bosse que j'effleure, il retient un gémissement. J'adore les hommes qui veulent être dominés.

Je m'écarte précipitamment de lui et le laisse en plant. J'adore le voir dans cette état, il est encore plus bandant.

Je pars de la cuisine tout naturellement comme si ne rient était. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je lui lance :

\- Rejoins moi dans ma chambre après, si tu veux t'amuser. Ah oui et j'oubliais, ton string fait ressortir ta paire de fesses et j'adore ça !

Et je sors. Mais au lieu de me diriger vers ma piaule, je vais vers la sienne. Je suis presque sûr qu'il va passer par sa chambre avant de venir ou pas. Mais je le connais assez pour penser qu'il va y aller juste après ça.

Je l'attends dans un coin pour ne pas qu'il me voit dès qu'il entre.

Au bout de quinze minutes, j'entends des pas. Cela doit être lui. La porte s'ouvre et elle est refermée vivement. Il ne m'a pas vu, parfait !

Je le vois descendre son pantalon, il porte bien son string noir ! Il marmonne :

\- Je ne vais pas donner raison à ce bretteur de mes deux en gardant ce string ! Je ne vais pas lui faire ce plaisir là ! Je me demande bien comment il a su que j'étais gay cquand même...

Je me rapproche encore une fois de lui discrètement par derrière. Cette fois je pose mes mains sur sa taille et me frotte sensuellement contre ses fesses rebondies.

\- C'était pas très compliqué, il suffisait de voir ta démarche ! Tu as une démarche d'homo !

Il sursaute ne s'attendant pas à me voir ici.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Il veut se retourner mais je l'en empêche en appuyant un peu sur ses hanches. Il est bien foutu ce con !

\- Je savais que tu passerais par là après avoir fini. Je te connais par cœur Cook.

Et il a droit à un délicieux suçon dans le cou, il soupire d'aise. Une marque violacée naît sous ses interminables frissons.

\- Je me suis dit qu'au cas où tu ne viendrais pas à notre rendez-vous, il fallait bien que je nous soulage, tu ne crois pas ? Je te sens tendu en ce moment, ça fait un bail que t'as pas fait l'amour, pas vrai ?

Il rougit et je prends cela pour un « oui ». Je commence à déboutonner sa chemise par le bas. J'ai déjà ma petite idée de comment je vais le prendre. Je laisse le dernier bouton du haut fermé, je sais qu'il va apprécier quand il saura pourquoi j'ai laissé son habit comme ceci...

\- Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, Sanji. J'accentue son prénom en le prononçant lentement tout en disant cela avec une voix qui n'est d'autre qu'un appel à la luxure, pleine de plaisir.

Il rougit et je passe ma main dans son string. Il se mord la lèvre inférieur et se cambre, j'aime le sentir aussi excité que moi.

\- Ne retiens pas ton plaisir, laisse le sortir ! Je chuchote à son oreille et la mordille au passage.

\- Ha mmh... Zoro...

Ses tétons sont déjà rouges et durcis par le plaisir. Je remonte ma main restée sur sa hanche sur un de ses boutons de chair et le cajole en le tournant entre deux doigts, en le tirant, et le frôlant... mon autre main fait des lents va et vient sur son sexe bien dur, lui aussi. Il gémit sans se retenir et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Ses mains partent à l'aventure dans mes cheveux et tirent dessus, ça m'excite encore plus, si il n'arrête pas maintenant je vais le prendre sans préparation et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de lui faire du mal ou de le blesser. Je dois lui accrocher les mains. Je continue mon manège et je regarde en même temps si il n'y a pas, dans sa chambre, quelque chose pour accrocher ses poignets. Sur son bureau, il y a une corde, je l'attrape en arrêtant momentanément mon « cirque ». Il pousse un gémissement de frustration et se tourne vers moi. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que je lui attrape ses poignets et les lie avec les menottes improvisées autour d'eux. Je reprends alors ma douce torture là où je l'ai laissée et il recommence à gémir, repartant d'où il venait il y a quelques secondes. Ma langue parcourt son cou et mes mains continuent ce qu'elles faisaient sauf pour celle qui s'occupait d'un de ses tétons s'occupant maintenant de l'autre. Le blondinet a l'air d'aimer ça comme je m'en doutais ! J'accélère le mouvement sur son sexe, il gémit plus fort et plus « vite ». Puis il jouit dans ma main et dans son string. Je ne compte pas le lui enlever, il m'excite avec et il le rend plus sexy que jamais. Tant dit qu'il se calme et revient à la réalité, je le conduis vers son lit et le pousse dessus de façon à ce qu'il soit à quatre pattes. Je lui dis :

\- Avance ! Je voudrais monter sur le lit aussi ! Ma voix est rauque de plaisir.

Il s'exécute et avance. Je monte sur le lit et me poste derrière lui sur mes genoux (voir position photo).

Il tourne la tête en arrière pour me regarder et je plonge la mienne entre ses fesses. Je lui lèche l'intimité et il recommence à bander et gémir aussitôt, sa voix n'est rien d'autre que du plaisir et plus je l'entends et plus j'ai du mal à me contenir. J'entre ma langue à l'intérieur de lui, il est tellement détendu que je n'ai pas besoin de forcer l'accès. Je la retire et à la place j'insère un doigt lentement. Quand je suis au bout, je fais des ronds en lui pour trouver sa prostate et le faire crier. Je cherche pendant quelques secondes et la trouve quand Sanji se cambre de toutes ses forces et cri son plaisir. Je fais quelques va et vient rapides en appuyant bien à cette endroit si précieux puis je fais venir deux autres doigts d'un coup. Le blond n'a pas l'air de s'en apercevoir trop tellement je martèle cette zone. Je le sens se contracter et il crie comme un fou sa seconde jouissance dans son string. Je n'arrête pas pour autant mes mouvements à l'intérieur de lui pour qu'il se durcisse encore. Il redevient dur rapidement et je retire mes doigts pour les remplace très vite par mon sexe bien bien gonflé qui n'attend qu'une chose : se faire soulager.

Je déboutonne mon pantalon et le baisse en même temps que mon caleçon. Je pose mes deux mains sur ses hanches pour nous tenir tous les deux. J'entre en lui doucement pour ne pas qu'il est trop mal mais apparemment il n'y a que du plaisir dans sa voix. Je recherche encore une fois sa prostate avec mon sexe et la trouve en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Je me mouve en lui lentement au début pour le faire languir. Il est frustré, je le sens car il bouge ses hanches lui-même mais je n'accélère pas pour autant.

\- Haaaa... Zoooorooo... Pluuuuus viiiiiite, s'il te plaiiiit...

Je ne peux pas résister à sa demande, il est tellement bon et si chaud ! J'accélère progressivement et ses jambes commencent à flageoler sous l'effet du plaisir. Je décide de prendre sa cravate qui pend à son cou et la tire vers moi, en arrière. Il se cambre un peu plus et je suis sûr qu'au fond, ça l'excite encore plus d'être dominé comme ça. Sa chemise fait des siennes aussi, elle frotte contre ses tétons durcis au rythme de mes mouvements, qui sont devenus des coups de butoir dans sa prostate. Mes ongles rentrent dans sa chair blanche à l'approche de la jouissance. Et dans un dernier coup bien placé, Sanji jouit, se contractant autour de mon sexe et c'est si bon qu'il m'emporte avec lui. L'orgasme est dévastateur. Le Cook s'écroule sur le matelas et moi, sur son dos, la tête dans son cou. Nous reprenons notre respiration doucement ainsi que nos esprits. Le cuistot respire lentement maintenant, il me dit :

\- Waouh ! C'était... incroyable ! Et tu m'as fait jouir trois fois !

Je ris alors qu'il se cache dans ses bras pour ne pas montrer qu'il est gêné et qu'il rougit ENCORE !

\- T'as pas eu l'air de t'en plaindre, blondinet !

\- Mm... Non... dit-il faiblement, presque inaudiblement.

\- Je suis content que tu y aies pris ton pied ! Et j'éclate une fois de plus de rire.

Je prends appui sur mes mains que je pose de chaque côté de sa chère tête blonde.

\- Ça risque de faire un peu mal, je sors.

Il remonte son fessier en l'air pour que je sorte plus facilement et je me retire.

Je m'allonge à côté de lui, histoire de m'en remettre un peu mais ça c'est que je lui fait croire...

\- On le refera ?

Il me demande cela timidement, sortant un œil de sa cachette.

\- Pourquoi ? Je lui demande innocemment.

\- Bah... c'était bon, non ?

\- Carrément ! T'es un super bon coup, Cook !

Il se renfrogne. Exactement ce que je voulais. Je me demande si il est...

\- On remet ça quand tu veux !

\- Mmh...

\- A moins que tu préfères le faire souvent, très souvent et que tu aies ce genre de choses en plus ?

Je prends son menton entre deux doigts et approche mon visage du sien. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes et les bouge lentement, doucement. Il ferme les yeux et passe ses mains autour de mon cou. Je me décolle de ses lèvres si tentantes et l'interroge du regard. Il me sourit, il est trop mignon comme ça.

\- Bien sûr que je préfères toutes ces petites attentions en plus... Je suis un romantique Zoro, tu devrais le savoir puisque tu me connais par cœur ! Il marque un temps d'arrêt et inspire profondément. Je t'aime Zoro.

C'est à mon tour de sourire.

\- Je t'aime Sanji et je veux vivre avec toi.

\- Moi aussi... Pour commencer tu pourrais dormir ici cette nuit ?

\- Pourquoi pas !

J'attrape sa taille et le colle contre moi. Je vais à la rencontre de ses lèvres charnues, on ne peut pas dire qu'elles manquent de goût... J'ouvre les miennes et suce sa lippe inférieure. Je veux entrer dans sa bouche et lui donner un baiser langoureux... on dirait qu'il lit dans mes pensées parce qu'il les ouvre. Je le serre plus fort contre moi et ma langue va explorer et danser avec sa compère. Nous continuons jusqu'à manquer d'air. Je pose mon front contre le sien et l'observe, il est tellement beau. Je referais bien une partie de jambes en l'air mais les paupières de Sanji clignent rapidement pour rester éveillé.

\- Tu peux dormir si tu veux, je ne partirai pas, promis ! Je souris tendrement.

\- Merci Zoro...

Et il s'endort. Je m'aperçois qu'il est encore à moitié habillé et plein de sueur. Donc je le dévêtis vite fait et je fais de même pour moi. Finalement je m'endors peu de temps après, serrant fort contre mon cœur, mon blondinet.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Laissez une review si l'envie vous en tente...**

 **Allez bisous !  
Pauline**


End file.
